Power Plant
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Related Missions Update History *The Power Plant received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Power Plant received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 . *The Power Plant increased its Construction Limit to 5 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The Power Plant ''had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013 *The ''Power Plant increased its Construction Limit to 4 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012. *The Power Plant received a reduced Footprint in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012. *The Power Plant can produces a Low Power Icon when power is reduced in the Game Update of Sept 22, 2011. *The Power Plant was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Power Plants can **Produce a Maximum Sustainable Power Output of 50,000 with 5 Level 11 plants. **Produce enough power to operate all 18 Defense Turrets with 4 Level 11 plants *The Power Plant's Power Production **Will cease when it has sustained a 50% or greater drop in Health. **Will resume once the Power Plant's Health has been restored back above the 50% mark. *When the combined Power Production of all Power Plants on a base drops below the Total Power Consumption **All Buildings and Defense Turrets will operate at less than 100% efficiency. **All structures operating at less than 100% efficiency are labeled with a Lightning Bolt Icon ( ). **The Total Drop in Efficiency is equal to the percentage drop in Produced Power below the Base Power Requirements with a minimum Operating Efficiency of 25%. ( See Pic Below ) *The Power Plant, when placed into Overdrive produces 50% more power. **However, Overdrive causes increasing damage to the Power Plant over time **Overdrive will fully destroy a Power Plant in 4 Hours. *The Power Plant does not produce power while being upgraded. *The Power Meter displays **The combined total Power Production of all operating Power Plants on a base. **The total required Power Consumption of the base to keep everything operating at 100% efficiency. *The current Power Consumption of an individual Building or Turret may be found the "Left Click" Menu of each. Trivia *Some Buildings, such as the Barracks, do not consume power when idle. *The Power Plant receives a unspecified increase in Health when upgraded to Level 11. *The Power Plant has a 4 x 4 Footprint. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 6'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. Animated Gallery Animated Power plant normal.gif|Power Plant in Normal Mode Power Plant in Overdrive Mode With Black Smoke.gif|Power Plant in Overdrive Mode Gallery Level 5 Powerplant Message.png|Level 5 Message Wcpp10.png|Level 10 Message PowerPlant-Overdrive.jpg|Active Overdrive Turret-ShowingLowPower.jpg|Turret Operating at Less Than 100% Efficiency PowerPlant-Overdrive-Warning.png|Overdrive Warning Message 2013-10-10 21 29 54.jpg|Power Meter Historical Gallery GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 15 Upgrade WC_03.jpeg|Old panel's showing the used power. Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Turrets/Units that cause Status Conditions. Category:Buildings-Resource Category:A to Z